


Consequences

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, gabenath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a mistake, a stupid mistake.They didn't know what they were doing or why they were doing it. They only meant to feel each other's comfort, it was a mutual bond where both were swallowed in their own sorrows, comforted by the other in passionate love making, not caring about the rest of the world except each other.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is just a oneshot based on an idea from like a month ago. It has nothing to do with my other idea for a pregnant Nathalie fic.

It was a mistake, a stupid mistake.

They didn't know what they were doing or why they were doing it. They only meant to feel each other's comfort, it was a mutual bond where both were swallowed in their own sorrows, comforted by the other in passionate love making, not caring about the rest of the world except each other.

They hadn't taken into consideration the consequences that would follow.

What was meant to be a comforting moment involving two very lonely people turned into regret and shame as Nathalie sat on her living room floor, curled up and sobbing, the pregnancy test that showed two obvious lines still held tightly in hand.

She couldn't tell Gabriel, it would destroy him. It would ruin his marriage with Emilie, Nathalie could only imagine what could happen, but most importantly it wouldn't allow her to be Mayura again, she wouldn't be able to help Gabriel, he would surely take her miraculous away from her, she can't have that happening.

She knew what she had to do, but it scared her, it shook her to her core, would she be able to do it?

Her breathing hard and heavy with tears swallowing her face in despair, she wondered why she let it happen, why hadn't she disagreed to do it, why it pained her so much, she blamed herself for not noticing it sooner, she fears it's too late to do anything about it.

She couldn't exactly pin point how far a long she was but she decided it must be quite a while if her bump was anything to go by, it was her first reason to check. However it was still small enough to hide behind her sweaters and blazers.

Ignorance surely is bliss, she thought.  
If she ignored it, maybe it'll give her time to organise her thoughts, she made her way to her bed, currently not caring if she was fully dressed or if her face was stained with make up, rest was all she needed,for now.

°°°

The next day, she hastly got ready for work, she could barely sleep, constantly tossing and turning, she didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts nor have to face the pregnancy test still lying on her floor.

Her eyes glanced at the mirror on one of the walls in the corner, she was a mess, puffy eyes, tear tracks still visible and a green tint couloured her naturally pale skin.

Before she got ready, a quick shower was needed.

The ride took quite a bit longer than she would've liked, she arrived earlier than planned before the Agreste mansion, the sun had barely started rising, only soft orange shimmers lit the outside. Still she made her way inside, trying not to make any noise for she knew her boss is a light sleeper or maybe he wasn't asleep at all. The sound of faint footsteps echoed in the halls as she made her way towards her workspace.  
She sat down, immediately getting started on her work for today.

Hours passed before Gabriel entered the office, he was startled to see Nathalie working so early, she barely noticed his presence.

"You're up earlier than expected." He sat down at his own desk.

"Yes sir, just want to get an earlier head start." She really didn't want to discuss it further.

"How so? You don't look very well rested, perhaps you could take a few hours off"

"No sir, that won't be necessary, I'm fine" She gave him a smile before returning back to her work. This would be a long day.

Though their interaction didn't end there. It was half past noon when she felt a looming nausea well up in her, she tried to ignore it at first, but it was getting harder the more intense it got. She tried rubbing her stomach, it didn't help, when it had become too overwhelming, she clasped a hand over her mouth and made to exit the room.

"Where are you going Nathalie?" Gabriel had noticed her discomfort but it only alarmed him more when she got up to leave, he was obviously worried.

She just looked at him with a clasped hand over her mouth, panic obvious in her eyes. He didn't waste a second and hurried down to help and get her to the bathroom.

Once they reached the bathroom, Nathalie threw up what was the last of her dinner or lunch yesterday. He held his hand over her clenched knuckles giving a slight squeeze of reassurance and rubbing soothing circles on her back, with that she seemed to relax against him.

He went to pick her up, but when his hand wandered to closely to her stomach she instinctively swatted him away. He was getting to close, she feared, he'd find out.

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong?"  
He quickly apologized.

"No, it's just..." could she tell him? He is bound to find out sooner or later if she doesn't act quick. But when? He is already too close, she was sure he noticed something's off, she just hoped it wasn't what she feared. "I'm fine"

"Nathalie...you're not." He put his hand on the one clenching her stomach, too close.

"Then sir, may I go home for the rest of the day?" She asked in a pleading tone. She would have to do this today, there was no other way.

He was hesitant at first, not fully believing her.

"Anything you need to recover" A warm smile graced his features, making her heart skip a beat.

He helped her up, supporting her in case she collapsed.

When they reached the door, he didn't want to let her go alone, but the way she tensed indicated he not pry. They exchanged goodbyes and Nathalie quickly made her way outside.

The city was swallowed in a dim atmosphere, grey clouds swallowed the sky accompanied by a cold breeze that sent chills up her spine.

Behind an alley, somewhere, she found herself taking out the brooch she kept in her left pocket. With a quick hand she pinned it to its rightful place on her chest and a little loud blue kwami emerged, daring not to question but begging her with silent eyes not to do this, she knew what Nathalie is about to do. Nathalie only smiled wistfully, trying to reassure her before the phrase left her lips.

"Duusu, transform me"

Fresh power spilled over her being, masking her exhaustion with strength,she relished in it. How ironic it was that the thing killing her could make her feel this powerful, this happy, it truly was her saving grace.

She took a moment to enjoy the surge of life pulsing through her before she looked down, frowning, her eyes scanned her stomach, the bump was much more visible and palpable than she thought it'd be. She traced a hand over it, pressing on it she felt what could only be described as a gentle flutter against her hand, a pang of guilt rose up in her chest before she pushed it down.

The air felt heavy around her, she jumped upon a building without a destination in sight, she only had to wait until the damage could...set in.

After a while of jumping aimlessly she found herself atop some building.  
Panting heavily she let herself slide against the wall, exhaustion came easily than before.

She knew her blue and pink pallete made quite a stark contrast against the whitening walls, but she couldn't care less if anyone saw her, she wasn't planning on attacking Paris today.

Her eyes fluttered closed as time passed by aimlessly.

Something wet had hit her face, she stirred, when she opened her eyes she saw the sun beginning to set as snow fell from the sky. She shot up, looking up at the snowflakes falling from the sky, coating the ground in a layer of white.

She kept on staring above, maybe enough time has passed, it scared her to check, so the only thing she did was stand up to begin her descent, less gracefull than before, knocking over potted plants and fragile ornaments on every balcony she'd landed on. Exhaustion that would come over her everytime she was Mayura for too long.

After a while of stumbling atop the buildings, she felt a tight string wrap around her to pull her back, her back hit the ground, making her wince.

She tumbled before a certain hero's feet, with a tired gaze she looked up at blue and green eyes, her head thudding against the ground.

She had hoped this wouldn't happen, her current state didn't allow her to fight to her fullest potential. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She hadn't done anything. She was tired.

Yet, she managed to untangle herself just enough to jump back and immediately stumble against a wall.

"What are you up to, Mayura?" Ladybug's voice rang too close to her ears.

"None of your business." She spat back, covering her middle on instinct.

"It is if you make it our business" They had taken a few steps forward, yoyo and baton at the ready

Mayura made to jump back but Chat Noir's hands slammed her back, it seems she hadn't noticed him approaching her. His eyes scanned her form, noticing her bump, he smirked.

"Shouldn't have eaten that cake, huh pretty bird?" That statement earned him a kick in the shin, he held her tighter. "What? I'm just joking, no need to be so sour"

She took him by surprise, this time her hit landing harder, his grip loosened taking the distraction, she dropped down out of the way. 

Dropping down onto one knee, coughs wracked her body, her head spinned as a wave of dizziness. 

"What is it , _little kitty?_ Can't even take me when I'm so weak, or is it that _you_ are the weak one?" She mocked, at this point she couldn't care less if they hurt her.

"No bird brain, I'm just taking it easy since you're a lady and all." He mocked back.

"You know, I can't help but notice, you love her don't you? But she doesn't love you, isn't that right?" She gestured to Ladybug, Chat Noir's grin wavered.

"That's right, she doesn't love you, I mean I'm not surprised, who would love someone so boring and plain?" Her words reflected her own reality, they seemed to struck a nerve, his grin immediately turned into a frown as he began pacing towards her.

With little strength she managed to stand up, still grasping her middle.

"What? Is it true, you're angry it must be true then." Her grin widened. He was practically fuming with fury now.

"You know, you could always-" her words were muffled by a punch just above her abdomen, she cursed. 

"Just shut up" anger seeped into his voice.

"But it's true isn't it? She will never love you, she probably loves someone else already, she doesn't notice your effort even if half the things you do is for her?" A sharp pain shot through her stomach, with a gasp, her features twisted in pain, she clenched it tighter.

Behind them, Ladybug watched the whole scene unveil before her. Her eyes were fixed on Mayura who seemed to constantly grip her middle, or how she was more exhausted than usual, a realisation hit her like a brick.

Chat was about to hit her again, but was stopped by a string pulling him back to Ladybug, he gazed up at her in confusion.

"Chat...we can't attack her"

"Why not?" He wailed.

"I'm not sure if I'm right, but it's probable, though I hope I'm wrong"her voice whispered.

"What is it?"

"Chat I...I think she's pregnant" her eyes saw Mayura collapse onto her hands, her bump more visible now. "See for yourself."

His head snapped in the aforementioned woman's direction as it darted from her abdomen to her face. He cursed himself for being so blind, he'd just attacked a pregnant woman because she had insulted him.

Mayura couldn't hear what they were saying beyond the ringing in her ears, her vision had blurred along with it, just before her vision could go black, a purple silhouette had appeared in quick movements, she heard muffled sounds of fighting and three voices, one belonging to a 

She felt herself being lifted into a tight hold, at first she thought it was Gabriel, but the arms holding her were much smaller and leather clad.

"Let her go or your little pregnant girlfriend goes" her heart dropped, he knows. Of course they had noticed and of course they would fucking tell him.

"What?" His voice screamed confusion. His brows knitted as his eyes landed on Mayura.

"Oh, she didn't tell you, guess you're not the baby daddy then" He harshly pulled her into a standing position so her stomach was more visible. "Or you are, but it was an accident, huh?"

Fear crept into her, she felt naked, exposed, her secret has been revealed. There was no hiding anymore, no more lies, no way to escape the consequences.

A part of her was thankful she couldn't see for she had been afraid of his reaction. She only heard the astonished sound of her name seep through his lips, it made her afraid, what would he do? 

Gabriel's mind raced, he knew of what they did, but back then they hadn't cared about the consequences. He didn't even think of the possibility, the thought might've crossed his mind once, but after a few months had passed he'd forgotten all about it.

Now the proof stood right in front of him, her rounded stomach and the emotions pulsating in his brooch; regret,misery,embarrassment.

Without thinking, he dropped the almost passed out Ladybug onto the ground without care, he began to slowly approach Mayura, he needed to hold her.

Chat Noir pushed her forward, running towards his fallen partner, Gabriel had managed to catch her in his arms, holding onto her tightly, he hastly lifted her into his arms,her head hitting his chest and without wasting a moment, took off.

His feet took higher jumps, eager to get to his home, eager to keep the woman currently nestled in his grasp safe, as far away from danger as he possibly could.

The setting sun gave its last wave of goodbye before dipping below the horizon, casting the world below into a hazy glow, it gave a chilling shrill of cold wind making her shiver, he grasped her closer.

When the mansion became visible, he took one last jump before dropping down, he swiftly threw open the doors, locking them behind him. An unconscious Mayura still in his arms gave a whimper as he set her down carefully on the nearest sofa.

His eyes, as well as his hands reluctantly came to rest on her middle, upon her bump, sarching for a sign of life, after a while he felt subtle little thuds beneath his palms, a choked sob escaped him as his expression turned into a smile, his brows knitted and his eyes brimmed with tears. He couldn't understand why she'd hid it from him for so long, did she think he would leave her and his unborn child?

He looked at her face, so still, so peaceful and so beautiful tracing a hand along her cheek, he removed the brooch on her chest, watching her transformation drop.

She began to stir, her face scrunched up in pain, he looked up at her.

She gave a wince as she made to sit up. He pushed her back down into a laying position, stroking her hair and lightly tracing his fingers over her abdomen with his other, the little life inside her still responding with tender flutters and thuds.

"Why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to deal with it alone for so long."

"I...I'm sorry sir, I just found out yesterday evening, I'll deal with it, it won't interfere with our plans" She hated saying these words, but they had to be said.

With a sigh he took her hand in his, still keeping his hand on her belly. "Nathalie... I'm not sure there will be any more plans, I put you in danger, not just you." He looked down in shame "I don't think Emilie is worth this sacrifice, please Nathalie." His voice was desperate.

Her expression wavered, all of it unfamiliar. Nathalie had been keeping a storm of emotions locked away, only now did she let herself slip, it had started with a slow tear trickling down the side of her cheek, then another one which had transitioned into muffled cries.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest as she sobbed against his shoulder.

Her guilt resurfaced along with her misery, what had she done? She tried to kill her own baby, the world's greatest gift she was carrying, their child and she was ready to dispose of it just like that. 

She managed to calm down enough to bring her head onto his chest, the rhythmic beating of his heart calmed her down, they stayed like that for what felt for eternity, at least that's what both had wanted.

When they parted and looked into each other's eyes, a mutual silent realisation hit them both as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

The unspoken 'I love you' hanging in the air as both felt something they hadn't in a long time, a feeling almost forgotten.

Happiness.


End file.
